


V Attends Redgrave College

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [13]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Love, College, Emotional Support Animals, Family, Mystery, Pets, Protectiveness, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: (shit, i forgot to put up a summary)





	V Attends Redgrave College

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I might have made V into a Disney princess stereotype? But I just built on what he's already like. O_o

There's a new kid at RC who showed up a month into the second semester, and he has tattoos from his neck to his arms, a tiny blue bird on his head, a silver cane in his hand, and everyone on campus pretty much has a crush on him, even if most have only really seen him from far away. Not even his attire choices of a sleeveless long coat and sandals are unattractive. There's just something about him. V, he calls himself, though his student ID states that his full name is  _Vitale Yamamoto_. Weird, but oddly fitting. 

He's only been on campus for only a week—Monday, Wednesday, and now Friday—and already a lot of people want to ask him out, enchanted by his soft voice and delicate smile. He's thin, but he moves with grace, his hair lush and his eyes pretty green. When he speaks, it's like listening to stories, and when he chuckled, it's like butterflies dancing. No one knows where the poetics came from, but it's there. Everyone wants to talk to him, but they're too shy, never confronted by a creature such as this. 

Trish notices that the first time she comes to campus, catching every glance that comes V's way. She's there to pick him up after his last class ended a little after one. His complexion wasn't all too well that morning, but they decided to have lunch at the school cafe though, the blonde saying that V should eat something sooner rather than later. 

"Do they know?" the blonde asks, amused. She catches stares on her, and she gives them a toying wink.  

"Know what?" V asks back, munching on a sliced apple like a rabbit. Griffon pecks at his own slice on the table.

"That you're still seventeen?"

A few people close by enough to hear freeze, hearing about  _that_  for the first time. 

"I take that as a no then," Trish says. "You should bring Shadow with you. Redgrave allows pets, yes?"

"I'm not sure how people will take to her." 

"Register her as your emotional support animal, and Griffon too. I think a shiny red button would look good on them." 

"This isn't the inner city. She'd be bored." 

The blonde gives the dyed raven a look, huffing knowingly. ⟨I'm not your mommy, V,⟩ she says, ⟨but who am I to let a child wonder in a forest full of big, bad wolves?⟩ 

V hums, not completely agreeing, but Trish has already made up her mind. He quietly finishes his light lunch in silence, not that Trish minds. 

The next week, starting Monday, there's another reason that V draws eyes, and it's a large cat, impossibly jet black and sleek. If it wasn't for the leash with a red badge attached to her neck, one might have mistaken it for a shadow. Even Griffon is sporting a red badge, tiny against his throat.

"Her name is Shadow," the teen explains when someone asks, the large cat curled at his feet in British Literature class. He smiles at his beloved pet affectionately. "She's very gentle, but she's also very capable of defending herself so please don't try to startle her."

Griffon chirps in protests, and V offers his feathery friend a finger to perch on. "Yes, you too, Griffon," he adds. "A fine and proud beast you are, there's no bird of prey more frightening than you." 

When V presses a kiss on Griffon's head, there are a few sighs coming from his classmates, to which he inwardly laughs at. 

At first, most people are weary of Shadow. There are large  _dogs_ , but what kind of large cat is there that doesn't belong in the wild? Even the professors are a bit careful not to come too close to her for a time. It takes around a month before Shadow has become an expected and welcome member of campus because V starts making a friend or two. ( _Human_  friends, Dante is smug and proud.)

It's to them that V let pet Shadow, revealing her docile and lazy nature. A few classmates start falling in love with her, asking to take pictures with her and asking to get her too. Shadow, of course, allows them, purring pleasantly much to their collective delight. 

"Morning, Shadow! Who's a good girl?" 

"Look at her! She's sitting in box!"

"Her tail is so cool, it's like another limb or something. Hey, V, do you think she can climb like a monkey with it?" 

"I knew it'd look cute on her! Shadow, please stay still!" 

The first time anyone has ever seen the school's most popular cat be anything  _but_  docile and loveable is when V is sitting with a group of friends and someone comes up to them with a lit cigarette in hand. 

Shadow's head turns to attention at the first catch of the scent of tobacco, and she's on all four legs, standing between the smoker and her master. Everyone turns around to the sound of her low growls, seeing her baring her fangs in a warning manner. 

"Woah," the smoker says, "what's wrong with it?" 

V frowns, disliking the lack of proper pronouns, but he pulls on Shadow's leash. Griffon settles on his shoulder, pressing against the teen's neck as if to listen to his heartbeat. 

"She doesn't like smoke," the dyed raven explains as the reason. "It irritates my lungs, and she worries."

The smoker scoffs, taking a fiery inhale. "I'll leave in a sec," he replies, puffing his exhale in Shadow's face as he steps closer. V's pretty face scrunches up in displeasure at the scent coming closer. "What can it even do anyway? It's just a cat."

Shadow retaliates with a leap too fast to catch with the naked eye, and she pushes the smoker on his back against the ground. Someone lets out a cry as others take a step back, the cat growling with her mouth wide at the smoker's face. He is still and wide eye, and Shadow puts out his cigarette, fallen against the concrete, with a paw. 

Done with her duty, she gets off of the offender and goes back to her spot next to V who watches with a look of disappointment, and without another word, he returns to his book as if nothing has happened.

The teen has not spoken to the smoker since, and his loyal pets turn their heads away from him, not a bit worth of their time if not V's. 

The number of students who smoked falls exponentially within the next few weeks, the college almost a smoke-free campus. Those who still smoked steer clear away from V when they feel the urge for a puff. 

A month passes without another incident, and April comes in, which means spring is in the air and some schools are already on break. One Monday, V shows up to campus with a little boy with impossibly white hair. 

"I'm on break," the boy complains with a pout. "I shouldn't be at school, even if it's yours, V."

The tall teen smiles softly, catching the boy by the chin. "My last class ends right before lunch, Nero," he says patiently. "So for now, just bear it. You can't expect us to leave you home alone, do you?" 

"It's not my fault Kyrie and Nico are both visiting relatives. I woke up early for no reason."

V chuckles, brushing his lithe fingers through the boy's short hair. " _As the air to a bird or the sea to a fish, so is contempt to the contemptible._  Rather than see this is a waste of time, consider how to better use it."

Nero grumbles, but he doesn't argue, much to the teen's amusement. 

"I'll be back with you when I am able," V says, letting go of the boy. "Shadow, stay with Nero."

The cat purrs in obedience, curling her body around the little boy. 

"Make sure to hold onto her leash, Nero," V reminds, Griffon nesting in his usual spot. "Follow where she goes, she will not lead you astray." 

"I'm not a baby," Nero says, Shadow licking at his face and grooming back his hair with her paw. 

V smiles gently, brushing his finger against the boy's cheek. "Shadow knows where I am if you need me," he says lastly before heading off to his first class.

Nero huffs. He looks at the cat, the leash tying them together. "So," he says, "what do we do?" 

Shadow purrs, and she pulls Nero onto the grass, getting on top of him so that she can lick at his face. The boy lets out a cry, laughing as he tries to push the cat off of him. 

"Get off, you stupid cat!" he says through his laughter. It tickles. "You're heavy!"

"Shadow!" someone shouts. "No, bad girl! You're going to hurt him!"

Nero feels someone trying to pull Shadow off of him, and the cat allows it, purring in amusement. Someone picks him of the ground. 

"You okay, kid?" they ask, and Nero sees that it's a small group of college students who came to help him. 

"I'm fine," Nero says, pulling away. He pats himself off, and he hugs Shadow. None of them look familiar. 

"You friends with Shadow?" one of the asks. "Do you know V then?" 

Nero nods. "He's my brother."

The looks on the group's faces are filled with shock and sudden interest, and lossing their desire to learn more about the most mysterious kid on campus, they start to crowd Nero, their questions and voices overlapping.

"Where did he get those tattoos?"

"Is he single?" 

"He's seventeen, right? It can't be."

"You know if he likes guys?"

"Or girls?" 

"Pan? Bi? Ace?" 

Surrounded by strangers, the boy finds himself mute, unusually frozen, and immediately, Shadow lets out a low yet resounding growl, guttural and powerful as she bares her fangs. 

"Shit," someone says, having witness this once before, and quickly, others catch on and take a step back.

Nero lets out a silent sigh of relief, Shadow's stare holding the students where they stand before the cat tugs at her leash. The boy doesn't hesitate to follow, not looking back as Shadow leads him somewhere more secluded. 

The crowd uneasily watches as they walk away, a cold chill filling the open air as if someone is watching them. A few of them look up to one of the story buildings nearby, and they see  _him_. 

On the second story, standing by the window wall, the morning light hits V's hair in such a particular way, his hair paling white and his tattoos transparent if not invisible. His eyes are observing, like watching over a cage of rats. 

The crowd, uncomfortable and a little ashamed, disperses without a word, ducking their heads as they run off.

For the first time since he arrived at RC, V purposefully—under no physical duress—ends his school day early, seeking Nero out only after his first class ends, a little before ten.

"Shall we go?" the teen asks, finding the boy and the large cat at the campus' rose garden without needing to ask around. Griffon chirps in agreement.

"You said you'd be done just before noon," Nero points out, sitting beneath a shady tree with Shadow lazing on his lap. His hands are in his fur, flexing his fingers into her flesh lightly. It's not even ten yet."

V chuckles, nodding. "I was struck by a sudden realization, you can say," he replies, taking a seat next to Nero. "I'd gladly give up a day in class for the opportunity to spend more time with you, Nero."

The boy flushes. "If you say so," he says, trying to be nonchalant for a ten-year-old. "I wanna get pizza." 

"You're picking up Dante's diet. I'm certain Trish made lunch for us." 

"I know, but it's spring break. I wanna eat pizza and play video games until I pass out! I should be sleeping right now." 

"Picking up Dante's lifestyle, actually. Vergil will not be happy."

Nero laughs. "Then don't tell on me," he says, pressing an index finger against his mouth. 

V smiles too, small but warm, and he leans himself against Nero, nearly draping his thin body over the boy. He ponders for a moment, and then he recites, " _To see a world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand, an eternity in an hour._ "

"V, you're weird," Nero comments, and to that V is content with that for now, knowing that one day that his little brother will truly understand what he means.

 

 

 

Since that day, a whisper follows the mysterious student named V, "Be careful, don't piss him off. He seems like something out of a nightmare."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make V into the queen bee of the school? Hmmmmmmmm. 
> 
> In-verse Info 
> 
> [V is attending college because Dante made a half serious remark about going to college and not being a shut-in, but due to his poor health, he's a part time student, his classes only three times a week. He's double majoring in (English) Literature and Psychology and will graduate on time in a normal undergraduate program as he is also taking extra courses on line, but if he choose to do so, he can get a degree almost time he wants. Lady was the one who got the documentation to register Shadow and Griffon as emotional support animal and so quickly at that. 
> 
> Redgrave College is located in the good part of the city, close to Redgrave Elementary, a small liberal arts school.] 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
